hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5224 (31st July 2019)
Synopsis Levi decides to move on from Hollyoaks, breaking up with Scott after discovering his drag act, and telling Misbah and Mitchell about Maxine's Münchausen syndrome diagnosis. Meanwhile, Sienna threatens to tell Damon the truth, but changes her mind after being rejected by Brody. Also, Cleo is delighted when Mitchell decides to give up stripping for her. Plot Sienna watches Damon help Maxine out of the car, and looks disapprovingly at her. Brody looks through photos of himself and Sienna. Sinead finds Scott and Levi kissing and teases Levi. Sienna confronts Maxine and Maxine asks for more time to tell Damon the truth. Sienna tells Maxine to meet her at the Jubilee Gardens in two hours, and warns Maxine not to test her. Cleo tells Goldie of her jealousy over Mitchell. Goldie reveals that she's dating someone and Cleo asks for Goldie to introduce her to him. Goldie tells Cleo that their relationship is complicated so Cleo advises her to also blow hot and cold in retaliation. Scott tells Sinead that Levi doesn't know about Anita. Sinead advises Scott to tell Levi about Anita. Sienna talks to Brody and tries to apologise, but Brody is cold towards her. Nancy and Kyle interrupt them, still drunk. Brody ends up walking off. Damon withdraws £4,000 from Maxine's fundraiser account. Misbah congratulates him on his marriage. Damon tells Misbah that Maxine has an inoperable tumour on her spine and only has a few months to live. He gets upset and Misbah comforts him. Levi adds to Maxine's medical notes about her Münchausen syndrome diagnosis. Levi phones Misbah and leaves a voice message. Cindy flirts with Brody so he invites her onto the boat. Maxine meets with Sienna and threatens to reveal all to Brody as they agreed to keep each other's secrets, but Sienna reveals that Brody knows about her plan to kidnap the twins. Sienna asks Maxine what her plan was after the six months. Maxine begs for her not to make her tell the truth, but Sienna makes Maxine speak to Damon, who is suspicious of them. Scott performs as Anita in The Dog in the Pond, and panics when Sinead walks in with Levi. Maxine tells Damon about the clinical trial. Damon shows Maxine the hotel he has booked for their honeymoon in Mauritius. He lies to Maxine that his mum left a bond. Sienna tries again to apologise to Brody and is hurt when Brody tells her that he forgot what fun was before she and her drama came along and ruined everything. Scott tries to hide from Levi but Levi spots him, and is shocked to discover Scott is Anita. Cindy advises Brody to give Sienna a call, and tells Brody that he doesn't really want to spend time with her. Mitchell tells Cleo that he's giving up stripping for her. Goldie feels jealous over Mitchell and Cleo. Levi reveals that he's left Dee Valley University Hospital and wants to leave the village, and breaks up with Scott. Sienna tells Maxine that she won't ruin what she's got with Damon, after her break-up with Brody. Maxine comforts Sienna. Levi says goodbye to Misbah and Mitchell, and tells them that he has diagnosed Maxine with Münchausen syndrome. Sienna tells Maxine that her secret is safe with her. Misbah tells Mitchell that she won't let Maxine continue her lies. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019